Italian pride
by thedarkpassenger85
Summary: Set after last episode S2E3 , Maura and Jane exchange their points of views on three ways and they end up in bed with Jane proving to Maura that when she's with her, she doesn't need a third person in bed with them!PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE ONE SHOTS!


**OK Guys, this is a one shot idea I had watching the show last night!**

After returning Angela's car to her jane took Maura home in silence.

As they were driving Maura was observing Jane and could see that something was bothering her.

"Is there something bothering you?" Maura suddenly asked as Jane parked in her driveway.

"No why?" Jane replied turning the ignition off and getting off the car.

"You have been awfully quiet since we left the garage and I know you well enough to be able to recognize when something is bothering you." Maura replied walking towards her house.

"Alright , I was thinking your reaction when he suggested a threesome." Jane grunted knowing that her friend would not stop until she answered her.

"What reaction?" Maura asked as she was taking off her shoes and walking towards the living room.

"You said it was nice…"Jane groaned imitating Maura's voice.

"Well it was , he was opened to the idea of sharing me with you even if he thought we were soul mates."

"For a genius you're naive. It's not sweet Maura, every single guy I know fantasizes about screwing two women at the same time…"

"You're right I might be a bit naive, but It's flattering. So anyway that's what was bothering you?"

"No." Jane replied shaking her hair sitting on Maura's couch nervously twisting her hair with her fingers.

"Then ask me what you have been dying to ask me? You know I can't lie." Maura replied moving closer to Jane.

Maura might have been a bit naive regarding Giovanni's intentions but she knew exactly what was actually upsetting Jane. Obviously she could have just told her that she knew what was bothering her, but she thought it would be better if it came from Jane. Maura knew that Jane had issues talking about her feelings, especially romantic feelings, but she knew she couldn't refuse her anything.

"Alright then. God woman, the things you make me do or confess…." Jane sighed unable to look Maura in the eyes.

"It's alright Jane if you don't want to talk about it we don't have to."

"It's okay, so I was wondering is this was one of your fantasies, I mean having a tree way?"

Jane knew how comfortable Maura was with her sexuality. Even if she was raised in a very strict family, she had no issues talking, or actually bragging about her sexual encounters, so Jane knew she could ask her about this without shocking her.

"Well I like to think of myself as someone open minded so I suppose that with the right person, it's something that I could definitely consider." Maura replied sitting straight up on her sofa.

"Would it be with two guys or with another woman?"

"If I ever do this it would be to try something new, you know, so it would be with another woman but she would have to be a very close friend. I don't think I would feel comfortable with a stranger." Maura confessed hoping that Jane would finally take a hint.

"Someone like your LLBFF?" Jane teased seeing exactly where Maura .

"Yes for instance, Oh Jane is that what has been bothering you?That when Giovanni said that he was referring to the both of us?"

"Well you said you didn't want to sleep with me and then you seemed interested by the idea of you me and him, and now you make it sound like I would be the

perfect partner for a 3 way."

"Oh Jane I'm sorry if you took this as a sign of disrespect. I meant what I said, I don't wanna sleep with you, meaning I don't fantasize about you like I was fantasizing on giovanni. But you asked me if I would ever consider doing a 3way and the only woman I trust enough is you, you're my best friend I know I would be comfortable with you."

"So I should take it as a compliment?" Jane asked rising her eye bows feeling her heart fill up with pride.

"Yes, you should , not only I believe you would be more than capable of satisfying me but also you would show me respect and i know you wouldn't brag about it."

"Of course not, I'm not a guy, I guess I' m flattered i know you have high standards."

"Well you reach them easily you're extremely attractive. i think we would actually make quite a hot pair."

'Well if we were a pair I would never share you with some guy, that's for sure." Jane smiled .

"Really?Even it satisfy one of my fantasies?"

"Trust me babe, if we were together you would be satisfy enough not to feel the need to go invite someone." Jane replied her voice suddenly deeper showing more confidence.

"Look who' s bragging now." Maura smiled.

"What?I'm just saying that I would satisfy you enough so you don't feel the need to cheat."

"It's not cheating if you're there as well. And besides if we war together and I wasted you for a threesome it wouldn't necessarily mean that I'm not satisfied, just that I want to try new things. Besides you have to admit that it's highly likely that someone who sleeps with both men and women might miss guys at some point."

"What? Are you saying that you think I wouldn't satisfy you enough that you wouldn't miss men?"Jane squealed standing up, shocked by Maura's way of thinking.

"I'm not saying that at all. I'm sure I would be fully satisfy but if we want to be realistic there are things men can do that you can't."

"Oh you think so?" Jane grunted looking straight at Maura's her fists on both sides go her waist.

"Well anatomically speaking men and women are different so the things they can do are as well."

"I guess I 'm just gonna have to prove you wrong then." Jane said pulling Maura up against her.

"Jane, what are doing?" Maura objected as she felt Jane lifting her off her feet .

"I' m going to show you I don't need a dick between my legs to make you come so hard that you're gonna faint." Jane replied holding Maura in her arms.

"Did we take my personal opinion as a challenge?." Maura replied wrapping her arms around Jane's neck.

"Yes we did, I'm italian remember, you shouldn't tickle our pride." Jane replied walking towards Maura's bedroom.

Walking towards her bedroom carried by Jane Maura's heart was beating faster then ever. She had been secretly desiring Jane for a long time, but always thought that Jane wasn't has open with her sexuality to allow herself such an experience, little she knew the only she needed to do to convince her to be a bit extravagant was to tickle her ego.

Jane who was holding Maura tight was a bit nervous. She couldn't denied the chemistry she had with Maura, but she never really thought of her in a sexual way, or she never allowed herself to do so. She always knew that Maura was opened and confident in her sexuality but never allow herself to see her as more than a friend. It was scary for her, being so close to someone, as a friend was scary, but being in a relationship or even just lover with Maura as terrifying. Maura knew her outside and out and she knew that once in bed with her she would be vulnerable, and she didn't like to feel unable to control her emotion. Fortunately for both of them, seeing Maura hitting on Giovanni and desiring him that much had awaken her jealousy and she realized that Maura wouldn't wait for her for ever, and contemplating loosing her certainly woke up her and gave her the courage to actually act on her desires.

As they entered Maura's room Jane took a deep breath, trying to hide her nervousness. As they were in front of her bed, Jane gently throw Maura on the bed.

"Jane…" Maura squealed lying on her back.

"Shut up and let me show you how us italian we make love." Jane boldly ordered as she position herself on top of her.

"Yes, Ma'am ." Maura replied swallowing hard feeling her pulse rising.

"God, you're beautiful." Jane sighed cupping Maura's face before giving her a tender kiss on her shaking lips.

As she felt Jane on top of her, her hand on her belly and her lips rushing against her Maura felt shivers down her spine and her heart was beating faster than ever.

As Jane was brushing Maura's lips, she gently opened her mouth and started caressing Maura's lips with the tip on her tongue, asking her to open her mouth. Maura obviously was more than happy to give her access and as their tongues started to tangle together in a perfect sync ballet Maura started to pull Jane's shirt off her pants and started wander her fingers on her skin. Seeing that Maura was eager to take this to the next level Jane suddenly straightened up and took of her shirt and tank top revealing a black bra.

"Do you like what you see Dr Isles?" Jane smiled leaning over.

"Yes I do." Maura replied wandering her fingers on Jane's back.

As Jane felt her lover's fingers on her back she started to ghost kisses over Maura's cheeks and chin, nibbling at the corner of her lips before sucking beneath the lie of her jaw.

"Oh, God." Maura said to herself as she felt Jane's tongue on her neck.

As Jane was drawing circles with her tongue on Maura's neck she gently slid her fingers to the right side of her dress aiming for the zipper and pulled in all the way down before pulling Maura's dress and throwing it on the floor.

Maura was now lying on her back in her underwear while Jane was on top of her, still her pants on.

"I hope I'm not moving too fast ." Jane joked.

"No you're not, please continue."

Determined to take her time Jane continued to kiss Maura as tenderly as possible.

Maura who was already highly aroused innocently slid her hands from Jane's back to her belly all the way to Jane's zipper.

Waiting for a reaction from Jane's part, she stopped for a second, but seeing that Jane wasn't stopping her she unbuttoned her pants and unzipped it revealing Jane's black boxers.

"You want me to take this off?" Jane asked seeing that Maura was indeed trying to push her pants down.

"Yes please."

So Jane quickly took her pants off revealing her never ending legs to Maura.

Feeling much more comfortable now Jane leaned over and continued to wonder her lips on Maura's neck making her way towards her breast.

As she was caressing Maura's chest with the tip of her tongue, Jane quickly unhooked Maura's bras, which was to be unclipped at the front, revealing Maura's impressing breast. At that moment Jane took a moment to marvel at their perfection : not only they were perfectly sized, but her nipples but of the perfect color, perfectly matching her her skin.

Seeing Maura's chest rising and falling faster by the second Jane knew Maura was aroused, so she started to gently stroke her left nipple with her tongue drawing circles around it.

Maura , eyes closed, was enjoyed every second of it, every stroke of Jane's tongue on her nipple make them harder and her chest rise higher. As Jane was devouring Maura's breast she slowly started to slid her finger on her belly, making her way towards her pants.

Feeling Jane's hand traveling towards her folds Maura felt more excited than ever.

Feeling Maura's fingers stroking her hair, Jane continued to wander her hand on Maura's belly to finally reached her panties. She stopped for a second expecting Maura to stop her, but instead Maura instinctively parted her legs invited her to go further. Jane who was impressed and also a bit intimidated by such forwardness did her best to hide her cool and slid her hand inside Maura's panties.

As she felt Jane's hand on her private parts Maura's back arched, pressing her breast harder against the ministrations of Jane's lips and tongue.

Immediately after thrusting her hand in Maura's panties Jane was able to feel how wet she was, dripping wet in fact. This sudden display of excitement comforted her, showing her that she was indeed doing things right. As Jane reached Maura's already swollen clitoris, she started to gently rub it with her middle finger making Maura croak.

"Oh Jane, please don't stop." Maura begged .

"I won't." Jane smiled .

Feeling that Maura was more and more aroused Jane continued to stimulated her clitoris for a while before moving her hands down to her folds.

Feeling that Jane was about to penetrate her Maura quickly took her panties.

Seeing that Maura was eager for more Jane started to tickle Maura's entrance before gently pushing one, then two fingers inside of her.

"Holy Mary, mother of god." Maura panted as she felt Jane fingers going in and out of her.

At first Jane's thrust where slow and gentle, but feeling Maura's juice coming out of her folds Jane knew she could take it to the next level . So she started to thrust harder in her, pulling out, pushing her deeper and harder at each thrust making Maura loose her mind.

"Fuck me Jane, fuck me harder." Maura panted beginning to move her hips in unison with Jane's hand, pushing when Jane pushed, gaining maximum penetration.

As she felt Maura's hips pressing against her hand Jane knew she could give Maura her maximum and unexpectedly pushed a third finger inside of her.

"Oh Jane, you're going to make me come." Maura moaned wrapping her legs around Jane's waist and pulling them roughly together.

As Jane was thrusting in and out of Maura as hard and deep as she could, feeling she was close started to rub her clitoris with her thumb.

"You like that baby?" Jane asked as she pushed 3 fingers inside of her making Maura writhe .

"Fuck yes, harder." Maura panted pushing her hips against Jane's hand.

As Jane was fucking her Maura was wandering her nails on Jane's back, digging into her skin deeper at eat thrust . Jane was far from being annoyed by Maura's roughness, it was the opposite it aroused her .

As Jane was plunging in and out Maura's fold she suddenly felt a spams running thorough her body.

"I'm gonna come, don't move." Maura ordered feeling she was close.

Jane nodded and stayed inside her pressing her thumb on Maura's clitoris until she felt Maura's vagina counteracting around her fingers, trapping them inside.

"Oh God." Maura whimpered feeling her inner muscles tightening around Jane's fingers.

Jane who was lying still on top of her continued to rub her clit as she felt Maura coming around her finger and feeling the juice streaming off her folds.

After this intense wave of pleasure was over Jane felt Maura's muscles relaxing and was able to finally pull out her fingers.

"Oh Jane, that was…" Maura mumbled trying to catch her breath.

"Not over." Jane smirked .

"What?No, No No Jane I can't more." Maura replied , but it was to late Jane was already down at her belly.

Acting like she didn't hear her lover Jane started to blow kisses on Maura's belly slowly moving towards her folds.

Not wanting to rush things Jane started to kiss Maura's thighs moving slowly towards her entrance.

Maura was still wet from her previous orgasm and as Jane started to gently stroke her clitoris with her tongue, she noticed it was still swollen.

"Holly fuck." Maura screamed as she felt Jane's tongue on her still sensitive clitoris.

Knowing that her clitoris was still sensitive and not wanting her to escape jane lift her Maura's legs on her shoulder and strongly grabbed them so she couldn't move.

Maura who felt she was going to lose her mind squirmed and pulled on Jane's hair, moaning louder and louder with every suck and lick as Jane pummeled her clit.

Satisfied by Maura's reaction Jane gently started to stroke Maura's entrance before pushing her tongue inside her folds while pressing on her clit.

Maura bucking her hips in appreciate could barely breath, feeling Jane's tongue inside of her was panting and crying out her hands pulling Jane's hair eyes closed.

Maura was holding onto Jane's head for support and was slowly pushing Jane's tongue further into her core bucking her hips against her love's mouth. With every flick of her tongue and every thrust of her tongue Maura's breathing got quicker and more labored, she bucked her hips harder.

Knowing that Maura was close Jane unexpectedly pushed two fingers inside of her while still stroking her clitoris with her tongue. This one action sent Maura over the edge and her entire body was engulfed in a powerful orgasm.

"Holly fuckkkkkkkkkk." Maura let out as powerful orgasm, even more intense then the first one made her loose time of time and space.

As Jane was feeling Maura's coming in her mouth she was more than happy to swallow every drop that was coming from her folds, marveling at the delicious fast.

"Ohhh God." Maura moaned as she violently fell back on her pillow her head spinning from the lack of oxygen.

Jane proud of herself made her way up next to Maura and gently drop a kiss on her lover's lips making her taste her own wetness.

"Would you like to recant your statement?" Jane teased wandering her fingers on Maura's sweating chest.

"Yes, you can definitely make me climax as hard if not harder than a man. That was…"

"A life altering experience?" Jane bragged.

"Yes, just give me a minute to catch my breath." Maura mumbled.

"Take as much time as you need." Jane smiled lying on her bad her arms around her shoulder.

Maura who never in her life experience such powerful life altering orgasm naturally positioned herself against Jane, her head on her chest trying to catch her breath. Without noticing it Maura fell her sleep, more satisfy than ever, both sexually and emotionally.

Tickling Jane's pride was probably the best idea she ever had.

**So guys did you like it?I know I don't write hot chapters often but when I do, they're good, I have to admit I got a bit aroused writing this, I hope you liked it as well, if you did please take 30 seconds to drop a review!**


End file.
